Death Can't Separate Us
by DarkWingedAngel8
Summary: I really suck at summaries... the story is good though, please read and review :


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the other characters. They all belong to Sega, and Sonicteam.**

Amy was walking in the streets of Station Square at night. She had to get something from the store so she hurried there before the stores were closed.

While she was walking, she heard a weird sound from one of the alleys. She looked there but it was too dark to see anything. So she walked there to see what was the source of the sound.

As she got there she was grabbed from behind by force. Suddenly, four other men came to sight. She began to get worried and a little scared. She tried to get herself out of the grip but the man was too strong for her.

Then one the men which seemed to be the leader of the gang came closer to her. He was covering his face with a black mask and he was wearing all black so she couldn't tell what he originally looked like.

He looked at her then said "You know, you're really beautiful. Such a shame I have to kill you.". With that being said, her eyes widened in fear. "HEL-mmm." Just as she started screaming for help her mouth has been covered. She tried once more to free herself but it was no use.

The man held out a gun and pointed it at her. She took one last look at him, tears forming in her eyes. Then she closed her eyes and lowered her head a little as if she was accepting her fate.

'Bang!' a shot was made. Amy's eyes widened from the sudden pain in her chest. She was having trouble breathing, and she was growing weak by the second. Then the man who was holding her let go of her body and she fell to ground. Lifeless.

As the gun shot was heard. The neighbors suddenly called 911 and reported the gun shot that was heard. Luckily, the police arrived soon and were able to catch the gang before they escaped.

When Sonic heard the police, he rushed to where the police were. When he got there, he saw the policemen catching the five criminals. Then he saw the paramedics with a dead body. He went over there to see who it was. And he was shocked from the sight he's seen.

Right there was his friend, the girl he secretly loved, lying with no sign of life. She had a smile on her face, but she didn't look as cheerful as she always did. Her smile said that a weight has been lifted of her back. Like death has set her free from all the pain she held inside her.

"Do you recognize her, ?". One of the paramedics asked him. That's when he snapped back to reality and realized that tears has been rolling down his cheeks. He gathered all the strength he had with him and said "Yes. She's a really close friend of mine.".

"I'm so sorry. We tried everything we could do, but when we got here she was already dead." Sonic just didn't want to believe what he heard, more tears sliding on his cheeks. "No, NO! don't say this! there has got to be something you can do! You're not doing your job!".

"Sonic, I'm sorry. She's really gone. C'mon, let's go home now and prepare for the funeral." Tails said to Sonic. He arrived minutes after Sonic did. Sonic calmed himself down a little bit and went home.

On the day of the funeral, Cream and Vanilla were at Amy's apartment looking at her stuff. Then Cream saw a letter behind her dresser's lamp. It said 'Whoever finds this, please deliver it to Sonic'.

Cream took the letter and went to Sonic's house to give it to him. She knocked at the door. "Hey Cream." Tails said to Cream with a low sad tone. "Hey Tails. Is Sonic around? I need to give him this, it's from Amy." She showed him the letter. "He's in his room, he's probably not going to the funeral. His mind won't accept the fact that she's gone. I could go give it to him if you want."

She gave him the letter and he took it to Sonic's room. He knocked on the door, and there was no answer. He knocked again and still no answer. "Sonic, I know you're upset but I just need to give you this letter, it's from Amy. And I believe it would be the right thing to do to go to the funeral. In honor of her." Sonic was silent for a while which made Tails a little worried, then he said "Just slip it under the door." Tails did as he was told and left him alone.

At the funeral, everyone was there, Team Sonic, Team Rose; well the rest of it, Team Chaotix, Team Dark, the Babylon Rogues, even Silver and Blaze managed to make it to the funeral.

The whole Sonic gang was there, well except for Sonic himself. he just couldn't go there because he knew that going there means that he's accepting the fact that she's gone, which he wasn't.

The funeral went on and there was still no sign of Sonic. After she was buried, people started leaving after giving them their condolences. A little while later, it was getting late so everyone left.

Her tombstone was left there in the cold night with nothing but flowers from her friends.

In Sonic's room, he was still staring at the letter from Amy. He still hadn't had the courage to read it. He gathered all his power and forced himself to read it. He opened it and it had a pink paper inside. He started reading:

'Dear Sonic,

I don't know why, but I feel that my life is coming to and end. I just feared that I would die without having the chance to say my goodbye so I decided to write it down to you.

Since you're reading this, that either means you've come through my stuff without my permission, or my feeling was right and I'm dead.

Sonic, you are really my first, my last and my only love. Knowing you is the best things that ever happened to me. I don't regret loving you, even if you didn't love me back. I knew all along that you didn't love me, but I was just hoping you would someday. It would've been great if it was a two-ways love. But still, I don't regret loving you.

I just have one last favour to ask from you, please when you remember me… don't remember me as the crazy stalker fangirl following you everywhere. Instead remember me as your friend that has always loved you. Say goodbye to everyone for me. And remember, I love you, Sonic.

Love,

Amy.'

Sonic read this over and over again, and everytime he did, he just cried more than before. He had just realized that he had never told her how he felt about her, she died without knowing that her love has loved her back.

Later that night he went to the cemetery to visit her resting soul. He placed some flowers he had on her tombstone and sat on the floor in front of her grave. He took a deep breath and started "Amy, I'm sorry I hadn't come to the funeral, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't believe you were gone, I still don't but I have to. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier to help you, if I had showed up sooner I would've been able to save you before you were shot. I am really glad I got the chance to meet you, know you and love you. Yes you heard me right, love you. I was a jerk Amy, I should've told you this long ago. I have loved you since we ever met but I was just being a jerk and I didn't want to admit it. Now, I just wish I could have one more minute with you to tell you this face to face. Amy, I have something I would like to ask you, could you wait for me a little while. I get this 'feeling' that I'll be visiting you soon. So please if you could wait a little longer.". With that being said, he got up, wiped away his tears and went back home.

Right next to Amy's grave, there stood Amy… in a ghost form. She was crying, yet smiling. "I will always wait for you Sonikku. Even if it took me forever to be with you. I would wait that long.".

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. please read and review.**


End file.
